Stock Magiks
The Light Magik's Coming - A History In the 28th year of the Realm, a strange event took place across Erith. Small wisps of light were seen burrowing out of the ground and darting around the sky. Bright aurora's of light could be seen stretching across kingdoms and a new surge of energy pulsated. This event was known as Light Magik's Coming. The aracana had always been kept by the few in power, bestowed, trained or imparted upon a select few who were deemed worthy. After Light Magik's Coming, this arcanic energy and ability was suddenly available to all who wished to dabble in the arts. Most ordinary folk who became interested would still be some distance off the abilities of those well-trained in arcana and as such, affected the reliability of the skills used. Many attempted spells backfired with devastating consequences. Because of its hit-and-miss properties, this form of casting and arcana harnessing gained the nickname Stock Magik due to its basic (in relation to those trained) and unreliable nature. Many now steer clear of the spell casting and stick to safer methods of harnessing Stock Magik. Alchemy has become the popular and profitable past time for many. Most of the negative effects have been compiled from misuse of misfiring of Stock Magik in Erith and The Sanguine Order have compiled a list known as Stock Magik's Revenge for reference. Stock Magik Potions These potions are less refined than their counterparts but usually off incredible bonuses to the imbiber at the risk of sometimes catastrophic consequences. Stock Magik Potions take on an array of properties and can usually be found or purchased from most Stock Sellers or 'Stockies'. Many choose to travel the roads to find new customers. This also limits the danger to others: no one wants to live next to a Stockie. Stock Magik Equipment Rage of magic infused leathers and metals Stock Magik Scrolls Having Stock Magik written down reduces some of the risks linked to spell casting for commoners. However, because of this, Stockies have constantly tried to push the boundaries with what is possible to fit into spell scrolls. Therefore there are three tiers of spell scrolls in Erith: Tier 1 Magikarium approved and safe. Spells act like expected. These contain a seal of approval in the top right corner of the scroll once opened. Tier 2 Stock Magik but trusted. These hold a rudimentary 'SM' logo in the top corner which changes from scroll to scroll. These act in a similar pattern to their potion counterparts. Tier 3 Blacklisted.These scrolls are written in shorthand common and makes almost no sense. However their power is uncontrolled, offering the possibility of casting any spell available. Most blacklisted scrolls are expensive and gamblers take it upon themselves to collect and cast as many as they can in order to try and find the elusive scroll which gives them the ultimate reward: Wish. However, as always with Stock Magiks, there is a but. There is no choice over the spell that is summoned, it must be cast and if not cast, Stock Magik has it's Revenge. Also if the caster fails in reading the scroll in the correct order with the correct verbal and somantic commands attached, Stock Magik has its Revenge. List of Known Stockies * Boartio - Working out of the Unicorn's Arsenal - Potions * Walda - Traveler - Sleetguard, Hural Empire and Moonrise - Scrolls and Equipment * Berteph - Traveler - Sleetguard - Scrolls * Balu - Deceased * Tanha - Traveler - The Sanguine Lands - Potions and Equipment * Athell - Traveler - The Sanguine Lands and Moonrise - Scrolls and Potions * Brona - Traveler - Sleetguard and Drallac - Equipment * Eryn - Traveler - Scarlet Realm and Hentis Empire - Scrolls * Abet Lifan - Traveler - Hentis Empire - Scrolls * Witha - Shadowmend - Potions, Scrolls and Equipment * Elen - Traveler - Moonrise and Hural Empire - Scrolls and Potions